When One can't Handle Problems
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: Sakura can't handle her problems. So she goes lives in Tokyo. She finds out that Eriol loves her. And now all of the sudden, evil comes to Sakura, asking her to have his child and be his forever?What will happen?
1. Sakura's Dissappearance

1 Sakura's disappearance  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
'I want to run away! Syaoran loves Tomoyo. He hates my guts! Ever since I saw him kissing Tomoyo and confronting him about it, he's been ignoring me. Also yelling when I got into his face about it.'  
  
I sighed in defeat and settled down by the road. I started wheezing. I ran all the way from Tomeoda! I looked up and saw a sign saying, Welcome to Tokyo. I smiled nervously. I opened my jean pocket and saw the cards. I took the mirror card and recited;  
  
'Key of Clow  
  
Power of Magic  
  
Power of Light  
  
Surrender the Wand  
  
The Force Ignite!  
  
Release!'  
  
"Mirror," I whispered, "Take my form and put yourself into my life! Make sure you fool everyone. Please. Thank you."  
  
Mirror took my form and flew all the way towards Tomeoda. I sighed in defeat. I happily went towards the sign and kicked it down. I laughed and started jogging towards the city.  
  
**Back In Tomeoda** ~*~Syaoran's POV~*~  
  
I looked around at the class. The door slid open and Sakura went in, as perky as usual. I smiled up at her but she didn't notice me. Mei Lin glared at Sakura but all Sakura did was sweat drop and laugh nervously.  
  
'Man she's beautiful. Why did I ever fall for Tomoyo's trick?' I thought.  
  
"Settle down class," Mr. Terada told them. I took my seat behind Sakura. She turned around and winked. WINKED! She never winked at me! Something suspicious was going on.  
  
"Li, don't you think something is up? She's all acting weird," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Something is definitely up," I told her. Mei Lin and Tomoyo nodded, looking at Sakura, concerned.  
  
"Sakura, can you help me," I asked her, faking like I had a problem with my math problem.  
  
"Sure, what do you have a problem with," She asked me in a sweet voice. But I could tell she had steel in her eyes.  
  
"Umm this problem," I told her, showing my equation. I scratched my head, and faked like I really was thinking.  
  
"Well, I'll show you just as soon as I go to the bathroom," she told me, squirming.  
  
"Mr. Terada! May I go to the bathroom? Onegai (please)," she asked the teacher.  
  
"Sure Sakura but hurry up," he told her.  
  
She ran towards the bathroom, obviously needing to go! I went back to my problem and did it.  
  
'Easy as pie' I thought but my thoughts were disrupted by magic. I swore loudly. Eriol started to get up and we both went towards the bathroom.  
  
"You have obeyed me. I thank you for your kindness and tell Syaoran that I will never see him again. I'm hoping to stay here until the problems have been resolved," a picture of Sakura said on the wall.  
  
"Yes. I will tell him. But Mistress, where are you? Because I will need to come back to you," the fake Sakura said to the mirror.  
  
"As one as to two. Where all power comes from one place, you'll find me there."  
  
"Ok. I'll go there Mistress. But what about Yue and Keroberus? What shall I tell them?"  
  
"Tell them to go with you. Now tell everyone bye," said the Sakura on the wall. She started crying.  
  
"I will. And take care of yourself until I get there," the fake Sakura said, crying with the real Sakura.  
  
The mirror turned back to normal, no more Sakura on it.  
  
The fake Sakura turned away and started glowing. She turned all back to normal.  
  
"Come on Eriol! We need to get back to class," I told him, running.  
  
"Coming. I'm just going to go inside there and do a spell myself. I'm going to find out where the real Sakura is at," Eriol told me, hiding in the shadows.  
  
I nodded at his nonsense and ran towards the class. I opened the door and silently closed it. I then ran to my seat, forcing myself to breathe easily.  
  
"Syaoran, what's the problem with Sakura," Mei Lin asked me.  
  
"That's not the real her," I whispered back, nodding at Sakura.  
  
"Where is she now then if that's not the real her," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I saw was that she was talking to the real Sakura," I told them. They seemed to take the answer and settled down.  
  
"Ok I'm back. Now what problem do you need help on," Sakura asked.  
  
"It's ok. Mei Lin helped me on it," I said, giving Mei Lin a glare, a Do- you-want-to-challenge-my-authority look. She nodded. I looked around to see Tomoyo sweat dropping.  
  
Someone slid open the door and came in. He was taller but was the same exact Toya!  
  
"You gaki! What did you do with my sister? You destroyed her," Toya said while coming up to me, raising his fist up to challenge me.  
  
"I did nothing to her! She was the one who ran away. She was obviously upset by everyone. So don't blame me! Now lets take this outside," I told him, looking for approval of going outside. Mr. Terada nodded and turned back to his work.  
  
~*~ Eriols POV~*~ **Still in the bathroom**  
  
"Now, lets see if the contact is still in motion," I said as I touched the wall. It blazed and I jumped in surprise. Sakura, the real one, was there.  
  
"Eriol. Nice to see you! Now tell me what happened. Because I KNOW that you know what happened. And don't lie. I've made another card, and it's called the detector card. It tells if you're lying or telling the truth and I would like the truth," she told me, smiling evilly.  
  
"Ok this is what happened," I told her.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Syaoran, I think I'm falling for you! I know you're cute and all. I wish you were mine. Please be mine," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No I won't be yours. I love Sakura not you! I will never go with you! Go back to Eriol," he told her.  
  
"No," she screamed and leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him passionately but he pushed her away.  
  
She started laughing.  
  
"You're test is finished," she told him.  
  
"Test? What test? This was all a test," he demanded.  
  
Mei Lin, Eriol, and Tomoyo started laughing. Mei Lin had a camera in her hand and said, "I'm gonna show this to Sakura. Let us see what she thinks of it."  
  
"NO! Don't you dare or else I will rip out your throats and give it to an alligator," Syaoran yelled at them. They all sweat dropped and only Mei Lin did the famous anime fall.  
  
"Ok we won't. We'll just show it to the school," Tomoyo said, laughing.  
  
Syaoran glared at her.  
  
"Ok. Ok. We get it. Now lets go home," Eriol urged.  
  
They all departed smiling, only Syaoran glaring.  
  
~*~ End of Flash Back ~*~  
  
"So do you believe me," I asked her, worried by the way she paled.  
  
"Masaka (impossible) Demo Mou! (But Jeez!) I wouldn't think you'd be a Uso! (liar) I thought you would tell me the truth but I see I can't trust you either," Sakura said, crying like she did before.  
  
"Tell me where you are. I want to visit you. I want to help you," I told her, trying to smile. But I only did grimly.  
  
"Ok, remember the poem I recited earlier," she asked me.  
  
"How did you know that was me? Well yes, I remember it," I told her.  
  
"I just know. I felt your aura. Well, in your past life, there was a place where your powers were at its fullest! And I went there once. Only then can you find me," she said as her picture faded.  
  
'Shimatta (damn)! She's in Tokyo! How did she ever get there?' I wondered as I went into the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Hirigazawa! Your friends went out with Kinomoto-san's brother. They seemed to be in a heated conversation," Mr. Terada said, looking up.  
  
"May I please go to them Sensei," I asked.  
  
"Yes you may."  
  
I went towards the door and opened it. I then walked to the soccer field and saw them from far away.  
  
"Konnichiwa," I yelled to them but they didn't hear it. I ran to them and said louder, "Konnichiwa!"  
  
"Hey, you don't need to yell it in my ear," Mei Lin said fiercely, covering her ear.  
  
"Sorry Mei Lin but where is Syaoran," I asked.  
  
"Over there," she said as she pointed to the people in the middle of the field.  
  
"You gaki! You made my sister leave!!!!!!! You baka! You kowaii (scary) Motherf**ker! You stole her away," Toya screamed at Syaoran.  
  
"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? Because it seems to me that you're also the one who didn't care! You're WAY protective of your little sister! She's 16, not 6 going on 7! She has her own life! YOURE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A LIFE," retorted Syaoran.  
  
Toya didn't have anything to say so instead he gave a death glare, which Syaoran gave back to him but more deadly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME," I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
"What is it," they screamed back in union.  
  
"What I tried to say was I know where Sakura is. I'm going to get her but none of you guys could go! Now, if you please guide me to Yue and Kero, I'd be happy to get on my way," I told them.  
  
"Where is Sakura," Syaoran and Toya asked.  
  
"Somewhere safe I suppose."  
  
"Let me come with you," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Let me ask her," I said as I waved my hand.  
  
The picture of her came up and was muttering to herself.  
  
"WHAT? Can I please get some quiet! Eriol! I told you I don't need an audience. Mirror! Why didn't you say I wasn't here! Well, please next time don't forget," she said softening up.  
  
"Sakura, where are you! I want you home right this instant," Toya commanded.  
  
"No Toya! You don't own me anymore! You are way protective. You need to soften up. That's a part of the reason I ran away! I'll come back when you get a little lax on my protection. And Syaoran, you know what happened. Tomoyo, when you asked last time if you could come, sure you can come! I'm not mad about what you did! I'm just mad at Syaoran and Toya! And Mei Lin too," Sakura said, pain in her voice.  
  
"Sakura, please come back or else I'll hunt for you myself," Syaoran told her fiercely.  
  
"You will never find me. I'm going to change. And I have a title now. So if you ever come over here, you'll find it hard," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, I'm coming now. Tomoyo, come. We need to get Yue, Spinnel, Ruby Moon and Keroberus. Hang on to me," Eriol said. Tomoyo came up and put her arms around his neck lightly.  
  
"Eriol come here this instant," yelled Syaoran. But I was up too high to here. I silently called Ruby, and the others. Yue came instantly and Ruby. It took a few minutes for Kero and Spinnel to come.  
  
"You guys come here. We are going to Tokyo. Syaoran, Mei Lin and Toya do not need to know. If you guys tell him, you'll be in the deepest trouble with the Clow Mistress. Now Kero, please get Tomoyo off my back," I told them. Kero came next to me and she put her arms around him.  
  
"When I'm finished playing cowboy and horses, I want pudding," Kero told them. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok Lets go," I told them and we flew off. The only bad part was this.  
  
"See you guys in Tokyo! Bye," yelled Kero.  
  
"KEROBERUS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry," he told them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
These characters Do not belong to me! They belong to CLAMP! So what do you think happens? Does Syaoran and them down below hear Kero say that? And if so, are they going to Tokyo! And If they didn't will Sakura still have the nerve to stay In Tokyo? Find out next time. 


	2. Tomoyo's Shopping Spree

Tomoyo's Shopping Spree Ch. 2  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
'Damn Kero! Had to tell Syaoran, Toya, and Mei Lin where we were going! Can't keep his stupid mouth shut' I thought.  
  
"Kero! Why did you do that! No pudding for a week! Or any other sweets! I'm going to tell Sakura this! You bad... uh.... bad....... uh.....thing," Tomoyo said coldly. She really was mad at Kero.  
  
"You don't have to tell Sakura, Tomoyo. Kero is going to tell her," I told her, having an evil smile on my face. I was just imagining the fit Sakura will have. I chuckled while imagining Sakura throw pots and pans at everyone and yelling loudly.  
  
"Stop imagining that! Sakura would never do that Eriol," Ruby told him.  
  
"Well, as you saw, Sakura wouldn't run away. But look now! She ran away! And to leave us with the dirty work," Yue told them, glaring as usual. He didn't want the Card Mistress in trouble. We all didn't want her to be in any crap.  
  
"Well, we're almost there," Tomoyo said, staring intently at something on the ground below us.  
  
I looked down and saw a sign. It was dusty but still, I saw it say 'Welcome to Tokyo!' It was knocked to the floor, all beaten up. I chuckled, feeling Sakura's aura very weak on there. She must have knocked it down in anger and how she felt misused. I frowned feeling something in her aura. Pain, emotional pain. And a harden resolve.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Where are they," she asked the maid. The maid, excited, shook her head. Sakura knew that the maid was excited about 'The Mistress's' friends.  
  
"Miss, who are you expecting anyway," the maid asked, wanting to know.  
  
"My favorite friends. Oh, can you make sure we have some tea. I'll pay you one more Jen in your wage. And, Maisie, make sure you do it fast. Because I really want them to be happy," Sakura asked, smiling at Maisie.  
  
"Sure. And thank you for some more money," Maisie said, obviously pleased to get some more money.  
  
I waited for another 10 minutes before the bell rang. I got up and asked the butler to show them in, that's if they don't have Syaoran, her brother or Mei Lin.  
  
"Gino, make sure they are showed into the living room," I told him, because I was in the Dining room. I was doing my pay checks and bills but it would have to wait.  
  
"Yes Miss Kinomoto," he told me.  
  
"Please call me Sakura," I pleaded him.  
  
"Yes Miss Sakura," he said, pleased that I asked him that.  
  
He went away and got Eriol, Tomoyo, Yue and the rest. I silently put on my color contacts and went towards the mirror. I wasn't the same Sakura anymore. I'm a new person.  
  
I had baby blue eyes, still auburn hair except for the blonde streaks and I had a more regal posture. I smiled at myself. I didn't look 16 anymore. I looked 20 years old. I snickered at what Syaoran would probably think. He'd drop his jaw onto the floor at the sight of my beauty had. And when Syaoran knew me, or Toya or even Mei Lin, my name was going to be Ying Fa.  
  
I stepped out into the living room and smiled at all the people there. There was a collective gasp from everyone and I waved my hand. The tea server came out a door. Tomoyo took out her camera and said, "KAWAII!!!!!!"  
  
I blushed and snapped my fingers and out came the food, in flying air. I chuckled at my new found skills.  
  
"Well-done Sakura. You seemed to find your powers. You still need training though," Eriol said smiling at me.  
  
"I am training. I already know karate. I learned that for the longest time. All I need to know is how to use a sword and my magic capabilities. And sword fighting is cool. My magic has grown though," I told them, happily aware that Eriol was checking my aura out.  
  
"Well done. Your more powerful then Syaoran and me mixed together. I congratulate you. Now on the subject. Why did you run away," Eriol asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I totally can tell that Syaoran likes me in that way, but I saw Tomoyo kissing him," I said sadly, feeling the pain once again. Reviving all the loss I've had and what I will never have.  
  
"Sakura, we were only doing that because we wanted Syaoran to confess his feelings for you, which he did. And we were going to show it to you after school the net day. We were blackmailing him," Tomoyo said, her eyes glittering.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Sakura said getting down on her knees and coming to Tomoyo. She opened up her arms to me and we hugged. One by one, tears came out until they were pouring. I got up afterwards and wiped my eyes.  
  
"Kero, if this is correct, I silently heard you tell Syaoran and my brother where I was. Is that true," I asked him sharply.  
  
"Yes,' he cried and started to have a fit.  
  
"I'm not going to be as strict as Tomoyo was but I'm going to be harsh. Please do not worry; it's only for 2 weeks. But no video games. And no chocolate for a day," I commanded and sighed when Kero started crying.  
  
"You need to learn self-control Kero. One day I won't be here and you'll not have chocolate to sustain you," I whimpered, starting to cry.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
I stared silently at Sakura, seeing that she cared alot for her friends and family. She wasn't running away from Toya for just that. She wanted to get him off her back, hai, but also because she needed some time. And she was pissed off at Syaoran because he never told her he actually loved her. And Mei Lin because she was always pushy towards Sakura.  
  
"It's ok Sakura," I told her.  
  
'Damn she's beautiful' I thought. I shook my head. I didn't believe I just said that. I must be going nuts.  
  
I went over to her and comforted her.  
  
"Group hug!!!," yelled Tomoyo and Ruby. Ruby was there first, me next, Kero third, Yue was next, and Spinnel Sun last. But Tomoyo didn't follow because she had a video camera in her hand, filming all the special moments.  
  
We sweat dropped and did an anime fall. I chuckled. Same old Tomoyo.  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
"Who is that," Eriol wondered loudly. There suddenly was beeping sound and a voice came through asking, "There is a Syaoran Li and Toya Kinomoto at the door for you. Can I bring them in?"  
  
"Hold up Gino. Guys gather around," Sakura said. We gathered up and Sakura waved her hand. We all started to change. Except for me. I didn't want to change so I just stayed the same.  
  
"Now Gino, bring them in," Sakura said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Through Card! Release and make me go through the walls! RELEASE," Sakura said bringing out her staff.  
  
"Do you seriously want to do that," Eriol asked.  
  
"Eriol please change them back. I have a plan," Sakura said as she hurried up and told them.  
  
"This way Mr. Kinomoto and Mr. Li. Sakura will await you with all her other guests," Gino said curtly. His voice was dull though.  
  
"Hello Syaoran! Nice to meet you," Ruby said. Syaoran looked utterly fooled but I waved my hand and they changed back to normal.  
  
"Oh hello Ruby! Where is Sakura," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Shut up Gaki! Now where is my kajuii," Toya asked.  
  
"She is somewhere," I said, mysteriously. Inside I chuckled deeply.  
  
"So, Syaoran, what is your business here," I asked, when everyone was silent.  
  
"To tell Sakura I love her and to beg her forgiveness," Syaoran said in all his dignity.  
  
Ruby and Yue raised their eyebrows and looked away. Suddenly Kero coughed at the tension.  
  
"And Toya, what are you doing here," I asked, also raising my eyebrows.  
  
"To get her back from this Gaki," he told me.  
  
"No worries, she isn't coming back," a voice said, Sakura's, as I recognized it.  
  
"Who are you," Syaoran and Toya yelled.  
  
"Ying Fa, her cousin," 'Ying Fa' said.  
  
"So, Ying Fa, where is Sakura?!?! And I didn't know you were my cousin! I never seen you before," Toya practically screamed.  
  
"That's cause I was your long distant cousin. And Sakura left to America, muttering something about demon brothers and weak card captors! Good luck trying to find her," Sakura said, smirking.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry. Time is up. You boys need to go home. But I need Tomoyo- Chan, Kero-Chan, Yue, and Eriol to stay," Ying Fa said to them.  
  
"Hey what about me," whined Ruby.  
  
"You have to go! Sorry Ruby," I told her. Giving her a winking image in her memory.  
  
"Ohh ok," she said smiling. "I know where I'm not wanted."  
  
"Well bye," Tomoyo told them when they were leaving.  
  
"Tomoyo, you get the room with the purple covers on it. And the rest, you guys have your favorite colors on it," Sakura told us.  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's POV ~*~  
  
"There goes Ruby. She was smiling too, getting to her room. Well, Sakura!!! Lets go on a shopping spree!!!!!!!!!! Its gong to be fun," Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"Yeah, plus I need to get off this scum house," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sitting this one out. Mind call me if you need anything. Ruby do you want to go," Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure, lets go Tomoyo and Sakura," Ruby told them. They put on their shoes and ran to the cars. Sakura got the key and drove to the nearest mall.  
  
Inside, they went to the pet store. There, they bought a kitten. Sakura named it Oreos because it looked like one. I also bought a cat. It was all black and I named it Blacky. It was funny so Ruby started laughing. Ruby hated cats, seeing how she despised Spinnel, so she didn't buy one. We then went to Deran's Clothes store and bought $100000 clothes in Yen. Afterwards, we were tired. It was dark and we needed to go home before the mall closed.  
  
As we opened the car, it started to rain. We hurriedly put in the bags and needed to be in before we all got the flu.  
  
I opened the door for Sakura and she got in. She thanked me and I opened the back door for Ruby to get in so I could. I jumped in and we motored the car. Sakura practically ran all the green lights except for one. We got into the driveway and Sakura opened the gates. She then jumped in the car and drove the car up more. She grabbed half the bags and I, the last few. Sakura flew towards the door and opened it up for the three of us to hurry in.  
  
"Well, I'm pooped! Lets go to bed," Sakura said, seeing that everyone left to bed. She grabbed her bags and left. Ruby and I went to our bedrooms to go to sleep, taking our bags.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Where are my PJ's? Oh there they are," I whispered to myself. I put them on without taking a shower and dried myself off. I put my bags down and snapped my fingers. All the clothes went into the drawers. And the bags themselves went into the corner. I crawled up into my bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
I was silently sleeping when all of the suddenly I had this eerily feeling something wasn't right. I got up and put my bunny slippers on. I silently made my way towards Ruby's room and checked up on her. She was ok. I put myself in the hallway to Tomoyo's room and Tomoyo was sleeping like a baby.  
  
I checked up on Sakura's room but when I opened her door, Sakura was moaning. I ran to her and put my cool hand to her hot forehead.  
  
"Eriol, I'm so hot," she whimpered. She was burning a fever.  
  
"Yes I know. I'm going to call a doctor," I told her.  
  
"Eriol..... if anything should happen to me, please call Syaoran and tell him I said goodbye. And please hurry up," she told him weakly, her eyes glittery.  
  
I ran to the phone downstairs and called the doctor. I told him that Sakura Kinomoto was sick and hung up the phone. The doctor was on is way. I then phoned Syaoran and Toya's hotel room and told them what's the problem. Syaoran practically yelled, "WE'RE COMING AS SOON AS WE CAN!!!!"  
  
I settled down and waited......and waited.......... and just waited.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So how did you like it? In the next chapter, I'm going to make Sakura be cold to Syaoran and Toya but in the end she softens up on Toya only! And Mei Lin comes over! And she's got a few things to say to Sakura! Big Fight!!!! *whoops!* As I have to remind you, these characters do not belong to me, but to CLAMP!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sakura's Problem

1 Sakura's Problem  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
I go to the door but suddenly it gets slammed open by none other then Toya! And Syaoran, scowling. I suddenly got the urge to glare at them all for such a racket.  
  
"Everyone is still sleeping! Can you at least shut the door silently," I hissed at them.  
  
"Oops sorry Eriol-Chan," Toya said sheepishly.  
  
"Shut up Toya," said a glaring Syaoran.  
  
I looked sheepishly around and put my finger to my lips, ushering them to be quiet because I heard a noise upstairs.  
  
"Eriol, who's there," asked a very sick Sakura. She couldn't say anything else because she fell down the stairs.  
  
I ran up the stairs and caught Sakura. Her breathing was irregular. She was too hot. I was suddenly afraid of Sakura burning me.  
  
"Kajuii!! Don't die! Doshite!!!!!! Yamete! (Stop it) Stop faking it!!!!! Don't leave me! You're all the family I got now," Toya screamed at the sick Sakura. She didn't notice it.  
  
(A/N: Sakura's Father died! I'm sorry to inform you Sakura Father Fans!!!)  
  
"Sakura! Stop being Kowaii (scary). You need to stop messing around! You're not funny," said a hysterical Syaoran. Syaoran grabbed Sakura out of my hands and started shaking her. I placed my hands on Syaoran's shoulders and started shaking him. I then slapped him. He let go of Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! Settle down. I'm waiting for the doctor. She may not die," I said a little hesitant.  
  
"You just said MIGHT NOT! She still has a choice on there. It's either me or death," Syaoran said, still hysterical. I slapped him again. I glared and he was deeply scared then. I never resorted to violence unless it was a real emergency.  
  
"I'm taking her up to her bed like it or not! She needs to get in bed this instant or Kami-san (God) knows what'll happen," I told them. I ran up the couple of stairs left and took the hallway towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Toya, stay in there with Sakura! Syaoran follow me," I told Syaoran curtly. Toya nodded and took Sakura from my arms and I immediately took Syaoran to a room full of green items.  
  
"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME IN HERE WHEN SAKURA NEEDS MY SUPPORT," yelled Syaoran at me.  
  
I laughed and said calmly, "She'll need you when she wakes up. And you need to rest. After the doctor gets here, Toya is also going out. I'll be waiting for the results of her sickness."  
  
"Oh ok. But tell the baka brother to get in his room," Syaoran said smirking evilly.  
  
I left Syaoran's room and went to my room. I took off my clothes and put on a fire. I took my clothes and burnt them just incase of it fleeing. I put on my blue robes I use only for magic and went to Sakura's room. It was swelling hot in there. I looked around and saw Toya's hand with Sakura's holding it tightly.  
  
"Toya, get some rest. I'll tell you when the doctor gets finished. Ok," I asked permission.  
  
"Ok Eriol-Chan," he said, hesitant of letting go of Sakura's hand in case she died right there on the spot.  
  
He left then, not wanting to cry openly. I frowned and opened the window next to her. I took her blankets she had around her and took them off her. I put them in the fire, making sure everything was burnt that she touched.  
  
"What are you doing Eriol," Mei Lin asked coming in.  
  
"MEI LIN! How did you get in here," I asked.  
  
"The butler let me in," she said innocently.  
  
'Probably broke the door down' I assumed.  
  
"Ok well get out! I need to put this stuff in the fire. Here! Take this," he said as he got out 10000 Yen.  
  
"Oh thanks! I needed the money," Mei Lin said obviously pleased.  
  
"Mei Lin I want you to buy some covers and a queen bed for her! She needs our help and she may die," I said pointing at Sakura.  
  
"If Kinomoto dies, then I get Syaoran back! Ok, ok! I'll get it and I'll hurry up," she told me but by my look she said, "Quickly! VERY quickly!"  
  
"Arigatou!"  
  
Mei Lin left and I went back to my work. I opened the closet and saw a cot. I put it where Sakura's bed used to be and put Sakura in it.  
  
**DING DONG**  
  
"That must be the doctor," I said quietly.  
  
I hurried down the stairs and saw the doctor. He had a kit with him and I let him in quickly. I led him to the bedroom and let him do his job. I waited for the result.  
  
**25 Minutes later**  
  
The doctor came out wearily.  
  
"Doctor, what does she have," I asked, fear welling up in my throat. I tried to swallow it but it wasn't happening.  
  
"She seemed to have the stroke and had the flu. And it came together all in one. But a mild case of the flu. She will survive it. It's not so bad. She got that only because blood loss and a broken heartache. If she does not get enough energy by tomorrow night then call me up. Because then it might not be the flu. Get her into the bed and feed her this every 2 hours," the doctor said with a sigh and nodded his leave.  
  
I got up and go take Sakura in my bed. I didn't quite trust the room still. I put Sakura in my bed and opened up a window inside there. I went back to her room and cleared up everything. I then opened all the windows so the sickness could float away hopefully.  
  
"I got the bed. The movers are downstairs though. They need to know where it goes," Mei Lin said heaving slightly at all the running she did.  
  
"Show them in here," I said as she nodded her approval. I cleared the way and went to Syaoran's room first. When I got in there, Syaoran was still pacing the floor. As soon as I opened the door, Syaoran stopped pacing and ran to me.  
  
"What happened? Is she ok? Does she need me," Syaoran asked. I didn't nod but I touched his arm. His eyelids started to droop and he fell, sleeping like a baby.  
  
"You need to go to sleep," I said silently.  
  
I then went to Toya's room and found him sleeping on the bed I gave him. I shook him awake and said, "Come. Sakura is ok. She had a stroke and she also has the flu. She mixed it together and it created a disease." I groped my way into the darkness with Toya by my side.  
  
We made it to my room and I opened the door silently.  
  
"Sakura," Toya exclaimed, looking at her body.  
  
I went to her side and kneeled in front of her. I put my hands on her head and concentrated hard.  
  
'Sakura, come home… we need you. Come back to us. Come' I said silently in her mind. She awoke with a start. I looked around and faintly saw Toya faint.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Toya," she screamed and crawled to him. I couldn't because I felt so tired. I yawned and fell asleep once again. But then I felt a rough shaking and Toya was up in my face whispering, "Kajuii! You're safe."  
  
I gave him a death glare and grabbed a flyswatter I found beside whoever's bed. I hit him over the head and Toya fell down. I 'hmmphed' and scowled deeply. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Do you want a beating too," I asked, swearing I would.  
  
"No thanks. But are you ok," Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes but I feel so tired. And I feel my energy pulling out behind me. My energy is very low," Sakura said while yawned. She suddenly said, "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing. I just wanted to say… uh… umm… I dunno what to say. I mean, you know how you guys really thought I liked Tomoyo," he asked while I nodded, "Well, I really liked you. You're so cool and beautiful. And I really like you!"  
  
I blushed a few shades of red and I jumped when some said, "KAWAII."  
  
Tomoyo came out with her camera in her hand.  
  
"That was so beautiful! Oh my God Eriol! I knew it! You should of TOLD me you liked Sakura! You have a competition now! Who to choose?!? Syaoran or Eriol," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You knew? That I liked her," he asked and she nodded.  
  
"Ok you guys! Stop acting like I'm not here," I told them.  
  
"Ok," Eriol said as he lowered down towards me. He kissed me on the lips but it was just a peck.  
  
I blushed a couple more shades of red and hid myself under the covers. Eriol chuckled and drew the covers off of my head.  
  
"It's ok. Tomoyo is filming it," Eriol said, smiling wickedly.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!! EITHER TURN THAT THING OFF OR I WILL PERSONALLY BURN IT AND THE TAPE TOGETHER!!!!! I MEAN IT," I said, yelling.  
  
"Ok," she said as she turned it off.  
  
Eriol took off and got me out of bed, carrying me like a baby. Tomoyo put on her camera and I just blushed harder.  
  
"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking," I told Eriol. He put me down and I tried to walk except I fell.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!! CHEATING ON SYAORAN!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER FEELINGS FOR HIM THEN THAT!!!!! MOCHIRON! (Of course) ALL YOU JAPENESE GIRLS ARE PLAYERS AT HEART," roared Mei Lin.  
  
I started shaking. I couldn't take all this yelling from Mei Lin. I didn't do anything! And I was feeling angry from the Japanese comment. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't connect. I struggled for the longest time but I gave up. I fell in a heap and started crying.  
  
"SHE DIDN'T DO NOTHING TO SYAORAN MEI LIN!!!!! ERIOL WAS AJUST HELPING HER," Tomoyo said, anger welling up inside her also.  
  
"Well, Kinomoto! Good luck getting Syaoran back! He's mine forever," Mei Lin said, laughing evilly.  
  
I started getting feeling in my legs and I got up and ran. Ran away from wherever this hellhole was at. I ran fast and quick.  
  
"DASH! JUMP! Help your master in need," I yelled. I glowed and I started going faster and I jumped up, into the sky! I ran all the way to a hotel. I knew something wasn't right. But I never cared. I stopped at the front door and Jump and Dash card went back into their forms.  
  
"Hello, my name is Li Bayjung. I didn't help and notice that you look distressed," someone said behind me. I jumped, scared as never before.  
  
"Umm, hello! My name is Ying Fa," I told him, using my fake name. An aura flashed in front of him and it was red. 'Hmmm' I thought. 'He has magical powers! Interesting.'  
  
"Hello Ying Fa! Need some money," he asked, sincere in his voice.  
  
"No. I got some money. By chance, do you know Eriol Hirigazawa?"  
  
"Yes I've of him and Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress. And since I know you, you look like her," he said, curiously.  
  
I looked down and saw my hair turned auburn once again by the rain. 'SHIT' I thought. By thank God I had blue contacts still on.  
  
"I know her. She's my cousin," I lied. His aura flashed again, whipping me.  
  
"Bayjung! Get away from her," someone said, behind me again. I felt the green aura and knew it was Syaoran or supposedly.  
  
"So, Micha! You want a piece of her? Do you even know who she is," Bayjung asked, quietly knowing. I couldn't move. He knew. And I was stuck in place, his aura keeping me there.  
  
"Leave me alone," I screamed and fought his aura. In a few seconds, I was loose and more powerful then I ever was.  
  
"Card Mistress, such a temper! You should have never left the house," Bayjung said, smirking.  
  
"Power! Fight! Release and help me," I yelled at the cards and I hit them with my wand. I felt more power and free then I ever felt.  
  
I kicked Bayjung and them shot at Micha. Micha fell down, dead because my fist hit his heart. I couldn't think. I punched then kicked the angry Bayjung and he fell down. I took out the dash card and started to run fast. I put back the Power and Fight card.  
  
I ran all the way to the house I lived in Tokyo and ran inside. I flashed past everyone who was yelling about me. I saw their shocked faces. I accidentally made everyone fling themselves across the room. 'Oops' I thought evilly. I ran up the stairs and into my room, locking it.  
  
I turned on the Boom box and put on a song very loud. I never noticed what song I was listening to until now. Master P, Oh wee! I laughed and put the volume up loud. Suddenly and very loudly, there was pounding at my door. I turned the volume up even higher and started dancing to the pounding mixed with the music. I laughed even harder.  
  
"Sakura! We know you're in there," Syaoran's voice said behind the door. I put the music lower and took off the Master P. I then put in Aaliyah's One in a Million. I put on One in a Million and put it higher. I got up in my bed and tried to put myself to sleep. I couldn't because the flashbacks I had. Of what happened. How I killed the guy named Micha. I cried then. I couldn't kill anyone but now I did. I want to kill myself.  
  
"Fight! Release! Come and kill me please! At least beat me so I could die in my sleep," I screamed. Fight came out but she hesitated. She wouldn't want to kill the Mistress.  
  
"DO IT!!!! I WANT TO DIE," I yelled. Fight was now mad because I wanted to die for no sense and started beating me up. I punched me in the jaw, then in the stomach. She kicked me in the face and I fell down gasping for breath. I never heard the other round of pummeling on the door.  
  
Fight started punching me in stomach several times. She then hit me in the back of the head, which made me black out. Fight seemed to be pleased and returned to her form. I didn't catch it because I was blacked out. I sighed in relief and made myself invisible in my head.  
  
***********My Dream*******************  
  
I woke up in my bed. Nothing was right. I was not in the same room I once had back in Tomeoda. I sighed and looked back at my alarm clock.  
  
"AHHHHHH," I screamed, not seeing a picture of me but of some other girl. Age sixteen and blonde.  
  
"What is it sweet? Miss your family? Well you can't see them anymore! All of your friends are gone and dead. I luckily killed them all. Now Li Syaoran put up a good fight. But he was weak," said a voice, I recognized. It was Bayjung's!  
  
"No! It's not true!!! You're lying!!! NO!!!!!"  
  
"Yes it is true! Now it's time for you! No one will miss you. Everything will be easy. Just give yourself up," he told me, smiling insanely.  
  
"Not without a fight and we started to fight  
  
*********************End of the Dream for now************************************  
  
~*~ Eriols POV~*~  
  
I opened the door and saw a bloody mess. There was blood spilled on the floor and it trailed to Sakura's closet. And there it still remained dripping. I cautiously walked up to the closet and opened it. A girl's body fell out it, bloody and almost lifeless. Sakura…  
  
"SAKURA!!!! Don't die," I yelled. I put her on the bed and ran to the top step of the stairs and yelled, "SAKURA'S HURT! COME HELP ME! PLEASE!"  
  
Toya ran in the room first and then Syaoran. The rest followed.  
  
"Sakura!!!! Wake up! What's a matter with her," Toya asked worried about his little 'Kajuii.'  
  
"I really don't know… But everyone out except Syaoran and Toya! They are going to help," I ordered them. Syaoran and Toya nodded their thanks but the others were glaring at me. But they left immediately.  
  
"Now Toya, come-," I said but stopped when Sakura started shaking. Once, then twice. She would shake the whole bed. It seemed like she was fighting something or someone.  
  
"Sakura," yelled all of us. I ran up to her and put my hands on her head. She had an opened mind and I saw her dream perfectly.  
  
"She's fighting someone. It's a real dream. It's actually happening. She is all bloody in it. And she's weary to the bone. Oh no," I said almost yelling.  
  
"What is happening," Syaoran asked.  
  
"She's fighting Bayjung," I said wearily. I looked it up on her memory and she met him only a while ago. She killed Micha and hurt Bayjung. Now Bayjung is up for revenge and it looks like he is doing it by her dream," I told them.  
  
"Oh God! Sakura wake up," Toya yelled into her ear but got no response.  
  
"All we could do and hope she doesn't… you… you…know. And lets pray to God, she doesn't.  
  
We settled down, Syaoran and me holding her hands and Toya had her in his lap, trying to help by cooling her down and wetting her forehead. And also by getting rid of the wounds she already had. All we had to do was wait and hope she didn't die and we just had to hope… that she would never leave us. Never leave me.  
  
'I love you Sakura! Don't die on me' I told her silently.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whoa! What's going to happen? Lets see… Sakura is in her dream while everyone in non-dreamland is trying to help. She finally wakes up and Bayjung is out there still. But who is this Bayjung person? Find out in the next chapter called BNot wanted Information/B 


	4. Not Wanted Information

1 Not Wanted Information  
  
***********Dream ***************  
  
Bayjung hit me with force. I flew towards the wall and through it. I yelped and got up by strength.  
  
"So, Card Mistress, your friends can't save you anymore. What are you going to do? I mean after I kill you that is," he said, laughing insanely.  
  
"Come after you and kill you! I'll haunt you forever," I said, my eye glinting. I needed a plan.  
  
'Think Sakura, think' I whispered to myself. 'I got it. Trick him and then use one of my cards. But which one?'  
  
"Hmm, what are you thinking of Mistress? Of me killing you or the pain?"  
  
"No. Im deciding a way how to kill you once and for all while still alive," I said. I jumped and back flipped him.  
  
'Thank god I had Training when I was little' I thought as I kicked him in the back.  
  
"Erase Card! Erase him from my dream! Erase this dream world. Create, make a card which is called awakening," I told both cards.  
  
The Erase flew out of his card and erased Bayjung out of my dream. Create flew out, making a book. It suddenly made a rainbow card. It started glowing all sorts of colors and suddenly a card came out of the colors.  
  
I caught it and smiled. It sure was funny looking. It had a little girl with PJ's on and covers coming up around her.  
  
"Awakening! Release and Dispel. Get me out of this dream world. Now," I ordered, silently praying to the Awakening Card to get me out. It nodded and I thanked it. Suddenly I was wretched out of the dream world and into the real world.  
  
I saw Syaoran and Eriol holding my hands. I was myself in Toya's lap, him silently  
  
crying to make me wake up. My spirit floated to my body and I was reunited.  
  
******************End Of Dream**********************************  
  
I yawned and woke up. I stopped as I felt pain all over me.  
  
"Sakura! Don't ever scare me like that," Toya screamed, hugging me tightly.  
  
"Toya, she can't breathe and plus she is hurt," Syaoran said, pointing the truth out for him.  
  
"Yeah. I can't breathe," I acknowledged.  
  
"Sorry," he said and let me go. But then I was crushed by a herd of friends and maids.  
  
I shot a help look at Eriol who was standing in a corner.  
  
"Hey. You guys are suffocating me," I told them. They immediately let go of me and left except for Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Toya.  
  
"Ok. Toya I need help. There is a library on the first floor next to the dining room. Look up Bayjung. Syaoran, look up in the directories for Bayjung. And Tomoyo, go to the bathroom and get Sakura some bandages and a sling at least," Eriol commanded.  
  
"Ok we will," they said and left Eriol and me alone.  
  
"Why don't you do something educational," I asked.  
  
"I need to help you first," he told me, smiling weakly. I smiled back faintly but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Ok back," Tomoyo said, medications and bandages in her arms.  
  
"Bring it over here. I need to use your energy though Tomoyo," Eriol said.  
  
"But I don't have any magic powers," she whispered.  
  
"Did you think you didn't," he asked her, smiling as she nodded.  
  
"You have different magic then anyone else. Its not cards, or just hands. Your magic comes from here," he said, pointing to her heart.  
  
"Heart isn't magic. Its just an organ," she said.  
  
"No, Tomoyo. You've got magic. Your heart creates it. When someone dies, you show it and others go with it. When you're happy, others are happy. If you're sad and alone, everyone also is. You are so caring, so brave, and so nice, that everyone pales in comparison. Your heart gives you power and one day you'll find it," I told her, weakly as Eriol put my arm in a sling.  
  
"Do you think so Sakura," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai (yes), Mochiron (Of course)."  
  
"She's right Tomoyo. If you look deep inside yourself, you'll see the magic and feel it. Don't stress yourself though. It'll be awhile before you can actually feel something," Eriol told her.  
  
"Oh Kami-san! The pain… the pain," I whispered as I closed my eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura," Tomoyo asked, worried.  
  
"Something is hurting me. I don't know what," I said, a line setting upon my forehead.  
  
"Sakura. What's happening," Eriol asked me, concerned.  
  
"I feel something in my back. I feel wet," I told them. I gasped as pain came rolling in.  
  
"It's just what he said. Pain. It's all I will ever feel," I recited from back in my dream where I was hurt.  
  
"Turn on your stomach," Eriol ordered. I did as I was told and laid on my stomach.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
"Oh God," I whispered as I saw red liquid all over Sakura's back.  
  
"What's the matter," Tomoyo asked. She also gasped.  
  
"Yeah, what is the matter," Sakura asked.  
  
"You have blood all over your back. Your back is soaking in blood. Your loosing blood," I said.  
  
She gasped and I looked down at her back. More blood came pouring back. I pulled the back of her shirt up and saw a deep gash in her back. Suddenly, there were scratches going down her back. A scratch appeared and more blood came out.  
  
"Eriol! I found his name and what he is," Toya exclaimed, breathing deeply from the run he made to the room. He looked at Sakura and ran to her, seeing a lot of blood on her back.  
  
"Toya, call the doctor. Tell him Sakura is in danger of lost blood. Tomoyo, go find towels. Any color. And something heavy with you ok," I asked.  
  
"Ok," they said and left.  
  
Sakura started laughing.  
  
"Nani sonna ni michigatta?"(What's so funny?)  
  
"Nothing lieutenant," she said, in a strict manner.  
  
"Im not a lieutenant. You of all people should know that," I said, scowling. She got up and sat on her knees. She turned my way and kissed me. I was surprised that I went along with it.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"I wouldn't consider you a lieutenant. I would consider you a Marshall. You seem to make a lot of demands to see to my health. Isn't it funny? That you would care for me so much that fighting is the first possibility that you put in your mind," she said.  
  
I scowled at Marshall but she wiped it again by kissing me once again. I smiled and deepened the kiss. She was the first to let go. She was out of breath.  
  
"Ok back. What have you guys been doing," Tomoyo asked slyly. She looked at me.  
  
"Oh nothing, just talking," I said, blushing deeply. Luckily she didn't notice.  
  
"Here is the stuff you ordered," she told me, giving me the white towels and something I didn't know what to call it.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," I thanked her. I went to Sakura and she went back and laid on her stomach once again.  
  
I put the towels on her back and put the heavy object on her. She gasped at the sharpness but said nothing. I saw her bit her lip to make sure she wouldn't cry out loud.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore. She gasped and cried out loud.  
  
I bit back tears as I saw Sakura crying.  
  
"Hey you guys! I found the information about Bay-," Toya said but stopped when he saw Sakura.  
  
"What's the matter???? Sakura… why are you crying," Toya asked, concerned to see a large heavy object and towels on Sakura.  
  
"Something was scratching her back. She is loosing a lot of blood," I told him. He paled a ghostly white as he looked at Sakura, who also was pale, to me.  
  
"Tomoyo, please may I talk to Toya alone," I asked. She nodded and left.  
  
"Ok… so spill. What is Bayjung?"  
  
"He is a sorcerer. He died in 1803 from hanging to death. Obviously the villagers knew he had magic and BAM! He was hung! He was searching for the Card Captors during that period of time but as you see, he wound up dead. So now he is reincarnated and looking for what he was looking for long ago," Toya spilled.  
  
"Lets go talk to the others. I guarantee that Bayjung can't get in this place. I've searched for a thousand entrees," I said, grinning.  
  
We went down the corridor and to the others who were quietly waiting in the living room upstairs.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
'Great! Those bastards leave me in this hellhole with this stupid thing on me! Great Friends they are' I thought angrily.  
  
"Aww, poor Sakura is lost in this hell pot! Don't sorry, Spinnel Sun is here to cheer you right up," he said, eating chocolates.  
  
"Shut up and destroy this thing off my back please," I whined. He opened his mouth wide and a large ray came flying out of it. It hit the object and it shredded it into pieces.  
  
"Your very welcome," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you," I grumbled to him at last. He smiled and kept eating his cookies.  
  
"Aww… looks like you got some company! Sakura, I want you for myself and now its time for you to come with me," said a voice from behind. He grabbed me by the waist and hugged me.  
  
"GET OFF ME," I screamed and jabbed my elbow into his stomach.  
  
"Get off the Card Mistress," Spinnel said, opening his mouth wide and shooting a ray at us. I jumped to the side. Bayjung waved his hand and a shield appeared in front of him. It bounced on the shield and landed on Spinnel.  
  
Spinnel lay still, completely unconscious.  
  
"Spinnel!!!! Wake up please," I cried.  
  
"There is nothing you could do now Sakura. Come with me and be my sorceress," Bayjung said, putting his arms around me again. He whispered something and I almost went into sleep. ALMOST!  
  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOYA!!!!!!!!! HELP ME," I screamed before I fell into sleep.  
  
Bayjung put me in his arms and carried me to my bed and waited for the others to come.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I heard Sakura scream. I ran towards her room. But not as fast as I could have.  
  
As I entered the room, I saw it in shreds. Eriol and Toya gasped in back of me. I never knew they were right behind me. I jumped and quieted them.  
  
The room was in a mess. Everything was broken and in front of him was Spinnel Sun.  
  
"Wake up, you stuff animal," I screamed in his ears. He pointed to the bed and there was Sakura. But she was in Bayjung's lap.  
  
"My, oh, my. Don't wake Sakura up. If you do, you'll pay. I'll see that she can have a loving family. Something you can't give her Syaoran Li. You still have to marry your cousin. And as for Toya… you can visit all you want when Sakura is finished with her pregnancy. Now as for the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Your precious Mistress will be fine with me. As soon as she turns evil just like me," he emphasized the words, making them a threat. It hung in the air. It stung. I felt something creep up to me. Cold…. Hard Rage!  
  
"You will not get Sakura pregnant," roared Toya.  
  
"My my. What are you going to do about it," he said, laughing. I took a step forward but Eriol grabbed me from the behind and told me, "Stay put or else he'll hurt all of us including Sakura!"  
  
"Ok… well nice chatting with you losers but me and Sakura have business to do," Bayjung said, laughing. He hugged Sakura close and they disappeared together.  
  
"God. What have we gotten ourselves into," Eriol asked.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hey how do you like story? Good? Well….. I'll make another chapter when I have 13 reviews! What will happen to Sakura ne wayz? Will she get pregnant with Bayjung's baby? And will she turn evil? All on the next chapter! 


End file.
